La Lettre
by Carly123siteweb
Summary: Cela fait 6 mois qu'Edward a quitté Bella. 6 mois que les Cullen habitent en Alaska et 3 mois qu'Edward voyage pour tuer le temps. Mais Alice regarde toujours l'avenir de Bella. Pour ne pas qu'elle face quelque chose de stupide. Mais ce qu'Alice vis, fut une horreur..


**La Minute De Carly :**** Dans une '' fic '' [ L'univers Des Citations.. ] , j'ai écrie un texte, venant entièrement de moi. Et bah j'ai décidée de l'utiliser pour une lettre entre Jasper et Edward. Quand ce dernier a quitté Bella.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Ont ce retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**La Lettre**

_**Voix :**__** L'amour est quelque chose. L'amitié en est une autre. Quand nous aimons quelqu'un, l'importance est de lui prouver que nous l'aimons. Même si c'est pour protégée notre amour, il ne faut pas la quittée. Même si c'est parce qu'elle court un danger. Car elle sera encore plus en danger, quand elle ne sera plus en présence de l'homme qu'elle aime..**_

**Point De Vue De Jasper**

Edward, mon frère, nous avaient tous convaincu de quittés Forks. Pour le bien de Bella. Moi, je m'en voulais terriblement pour ce qui c'était passer à l'anniversaire de Bella. J'avais faillit la tuer, quand elle c'était couper le doigt en ouvrant l'un de ses cadeaux. Mais heureusement que ma famille étaient là. Car sinon, Bella ne serait plus de ce monde.

Edward dit que même si il n'y avait pas eu cette accident, il aurait quand même quitté Bella. Car il voulait qu'elle est une vie normale. Que ceci était juste l'élément déclencheur. Mais je pense qu'il ment. Il avait aussi dit, que Bella avait changer. Elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse, les semaines suivant son anniversaire.

Edward aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Bella. Un jour, Bella lui avait demander de manger une pomme entière, à vitesse humaine. Et bah il l'avait fait..

Nous avions eux du mal à quittés Forks. Mais c'était pour le bien de Bella. Alors, nous étions partient.

Nous étions partient en Alaska. Chez nos cousins, les Dénali. Edward était resté avec nous pendant 3 mois, puis était partit. Il voulait voyager.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait maintenant 6 mois que Edward a quitté Bella. 6 mois que nous vivions en Alaska. Et 3 mois qu'Edward était partit. Personnes ne s'avaient où il était. Même Alice, qui elle voit l'avenir. Edward s'avait très bien comment faire pour ne pas qu'Alice puise le voir à travers ses visions.

Mais maintenant, je ne supportais plus la vie que nous tous menions. Ma famille était triste. Emmett ne faisait plus de blagues. Rosalie s'en voulait terriblement, de ne pas avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec Bella. Alice ne faisait plus les boutiques. Alors que normalement, tous les deux jours elle étaient dans les magasins. Carlisle passait son temps à l'hôpital. Ne supportant plus la vue de sa famille dans un piteux état. Esmée avait décidée de travailler dans une agence de décoration. Elle aussi ne supportait plus nous voir. Et moi, j'était aussi comme mort. Non seulement je m'en voulais pour ce que j'avais faillit faire à Bella, mais aussi par la tristesse des autres. Il fallait que je remette tous en place.

Je monta dans ma chambre. Plutôt la chambre d'Alice et moi. Mais elle faisait beaucoup plus fille. Rose bonbons.. Mais je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour ma femme.

Il fallait que j'écrive une lettre pour Edward. Il fallait que je me prenne pour ma femme. Alice était la meilleure amie de Bella. Et Bella était la meilleure amie de Alice. Mais Alice n'avait pas le courage d'écrire une lettre pour Edward. Alors, je le faisait à sa place. Alice ne voulait plus jamais parler à Edward. Ainsi que toute la famille. Il n'y avait que Esmée et Carlisle qui lui parlait encore. Bien qu'ils lui en voulait.

Alice avait eu une vision concernant Bella. Cela nous avait encore plus anéantit. Même si je savais que cela détruirais Edward, il fallait que je lui disent. Il avait le droit de savoir.

Je m'installa au bureau de la chambre. Je pris un papier et un stylos, et commença à écrire.

_Tu vois pas que.._

_Tu vois pas que son sourire a disparue ? Tu vois pas que tu l'as détruite ? Tu l'as quitté il y a une semaine et tous ses repères sont partis comme si avant tu étais sa carte, celui avec qui elle ne se sentait jamais perdue. Tu aimais voir son sourire qui pétillait. Tu disais qu'elle avait changée, que tu ne la reconnaissais plus._

_Moi aussi je m'en suis rendue compte, mais je ne l'ai pas lâchée. J'ai demandée ce qu'elle avait, elle m'a toujours répondue qu'elle allait bien. Si je te dis tous sa aujourd'hui, c'est que tu l'as abandonné dans les moment les plus difficiles. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a des immenses cernes qui marquent ses yeux ? Elle ne se fait plus belle, tu as vu ? Elle est rarement coiffée, tu ne vois pas qu'elle déprime ? Tu sais une dépression, une fois que tu es dedans, c'est dur de remonter. Et oui, c'est comme sa, tu l'as finie. Tu ne t'es jamais posé des questions si elle allait aussi bien qu'elle te le disait ? Jamais tu as cherché à comprendre, tu l'as laissée, tu lui a dis que c'était terminé. Quand tu lui a dis, tu n'as pas vu son désespoir ? Toutes ses larmes qui ont coulées, comme si pour elle la vie était finit ? Elle n'est pas venue en cours pendant une semaine. Elle est restée enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle n'a jamais rien voulue manger pendant cette semaine. Elle ne voulais plus rien entendre. Plus rien voir. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était disparaître._

_Le dernière jour qu'elle est venue en cours, le dernier jour de cours avant que nous partions pour l'Alaska ( Car Carlisle et Esmée voulaient que l'ont finissent l'année à Forks ), quand elle est descendue du car, elle c'est approchée de toi et ta regardée droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux que tu aimais tant. Ils ne sont plus blanc. Mais rouge de tristesse, de pleures. Oui, elle est malade. Je ne parle pas d'amour, mec. Je parle aussi du sens propre. Et toi, tu n'as rien vu. L'amour rend aveugle, comme on dit. Mais quand l'amour s'arrête, tu comprend certaines choses, que tu n'aurais jamais douté.. Elle a perdu sa santé et elle a perdue l'amour.. Moi je la réconforterai. Mais à chaque fois, je te jure qu'elle versera une larme. Cette larme viendra de votre séparation. Tu l'as pas aidée, tu l'as enfoncée. Elle est morte, mais ça tu ne veux pas le voir.._

_Elle avait un cancer, putain ! Et toi, tu l'as juste trouvé changée. Tu n'as même pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant. Tu as préféré la laisser de côté. La distance la préparerait pour la rupture. Voilà ce que tu avais dit. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde, qu'elle est au paradis, car ce putain de cancer la tuer, tu regrettes ? Ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour t'épauler. Elle était ma meilleure amie. J'ai vue le jour quand elle était pas bien. Et bien moi, je suis allez la voir et lui est demander pourquoi elle était comme sa. Elle ma dit qu'elle allait bien. Mais je connais les symptômes d'un cancer. Mais moi et elle, ne t'avons rien dit. Car c'était toi le petit ami dans l'histoire. Toi qui devait lui demander pourquoi elle était comme sa. Mais toi, tu n'as pas pris le temps de lui demander et tu l'as quitter._

_Je suis sur qu'elle aurait pu sans sortir. Mais en la quittant, tu l'as encore plus tuer. Tu l'as laisser dans la merde. Tu l'as laisser seule avec sa maladie, sa tristesse, ses larmes. Alors maintenant, c'est à ton tour d'être seul. Ne cherche pas mon soutien où même celui de qui que ce soit. Car tous le monde est au courant de cette histoire. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu dégoûtes tous le monde, de toutes façon._

_A la prochaine mec. J'espère seulement que tu as compris tous ce dont je vient de t'écrire. Ne refait pas la même erreur avec une autre femme. Tu es déjà mal vu par la famille, alors n'en rajoute pas trop.._

_Ps : Je sais pas si tu as remarquer. Mais plus personnes ne veut te voir, entendre parler de toi. Il n'y a que Esmée et Carlisle qui veulent bien encore te parler. Même si je sais qu'ils ont de la peine. Sache que si je t'envoie cette lettre, c'était pour que tu saches pour Bella. Tu avais quand même le droit de savoir. Je pense que tu sais que c'est moi, Jasper qui as écrit. Tu as pas tord, mec. Mais c'est pour remplacée Alice. Elle n'avait pas la force d'écrire une lettre. Alors, j'ai écrie a sa place. Mettant ce que j'aurais mis, avec ce qu'aurais mis Alice._

__Je plia la lettre en deux, avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe.

Oui, j'allais lui envoyé.

**Voix :**** Oui, Jasper allait envoyé la lettre. Cette homme est un homme de confiance. Il ferait tous pour sa famille. Même si il est le premier à faire tous basculé..**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez. Si vous voulez que je face un point de vue d'Edward, pour savoir sa réaction en recevant la lettre, dîtes le moi.**

**J'attend vos reviews. **

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Carly.**


End file.
